I've been blossoming alone (over you)
by finnnorgana
Summary: it took Sora a bit to realize that his feelings had changed – that they were deeper, something a little more. post kh2, sorikai


hello! me again!

I've been sitting on this one for a while, haha! the dlc news from last night fired me up enough to get this out! I've always wanted to do a little post kh2 pining, was thinking about it a lot while I wrote you know where to find me, and this is as good of a time as any! especially since school's almost out so now I have MUCH more free time.

anyway! onward and upward.

the title's from pink in the night by mitski. everything unbeta'd as usual and edited to the best of my ability by me!

enjoy!

* * *

It took Sora a bit to realize that his feelings had _changed_ – that they were deeper, something a little _more_.

He was a little surprised at himself, that it took so long for him to realize; he's usually the one more in touch with emotions, out of the three of them. Sora might not be super book smart, _especially_ now that he's a _whole year behind_ in school, oh gods – but that doesn't stop him from being _feelings_ smart. _Emotions_ smart.

But still, this – it took him a while. Could you blame him? A lot's happened!

But when he finally noticed, boy, did he _notice_ – and then he couldn't _stop_ noticing.

It was two months after he and Riku returned, tumbling from the sky from the Realm of Darkness into the oceans of Destiny Islands, Kairi's message lighting their way home. Two months since he reunited with his parents, laughing and crying and apologizing, and bolstered Riku up alongside Kairi as he tried to find the courage to face his mothers. Two whole months of trying to get back into the swing of things, feeling victorious and bittersweet as he slowly settled back into the sweet, lazy days of the islands.

The realization came to him one day, at the play islands with Riku and Kairi, the three of them using whatever time they had to make up for the days they lost, catching up on everything they missed.

They were sitting on their paopu tree, talking, and Sora honestly couldn't remember what he had said before his brain was wiped clean by Kairi throwing her head back and laughing, long red hair swaying in the wind, and Riku laughing as he ducked his head, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, eyes wide with surprise at the fact that he was still able to laugh. And Sora was just stuck there between the two of them, gaping at them like he'd never seen them before, like he couldn't believe this was _real_.

It's just – all this was for _them_, really; he scoured entire _worlds_ for them, beat back dangers he didn't even know existed, just to find them and bring them home. He faced darkness for them and _won_, and now they're _here_, back home, just like he wanted, together with his friends that he loves so _much_ –

Oh.

Wait.

_Wait._

Sora felt a little shaken, now, as he examined that new feeling blooming in his heart – that he loves them. He _loves_ them. Which, of _course_ he does, that isn't new – but this is just _more_. Sora already knew he had a little crush on Kairi, and he has that drawing in the Secret Place to prove it, and Riku…well. He's his _best_ friend; they've been together since they were _toddlers _– he'd been desperately looking for him for _months_. He's cared about them, always, which, _duh_.

It's just –

When did Riku get so _tall_? Has Kairi's smile always been so bright? Did Riku's hair always shine in the sun like that? And since _when_ have they both been so _pretty_ –?!

"– ra? Sora? Earth to Sora, hello!"

"Huh?!" Sora quickly focused back on the conversation only to see Kairi's face an inch away from his, the tips of their noses almost touching as her violet eyes scrutinized him. "Are you okay?" Riku asked at his back, "you've been kind of zoning out for a while."

"You were in _space_." Kairi agreed, placing her hand against his forehead, "you look kinda flushed – you're not getting sick or anything, are you?"

"I'm fine!" Sora squeaked, and he wanted to die from embarrassment when his voice cracked a little. "It's nothing! I was just – I was thinking about something!"

"Oh?" Riku hopped onto the branch and sidled up to them, eyebrows raised, "it must have been something serious, to make you zone out like that."

"It wasn't anything bad! I just – realized something!"

"Aw, Sora, don't we get to know?" Kairi leaned into his arm, teasingly batting her eyelashes and wow, god, Sora was gonna die.

"M-maybe later!" Heart racing, Sora leaped off the paoupu tree and stumbled onto the sand, wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts. "I just remembered – I promised I'd help dad with something this afternoon!" He lied, trying to calm his nervous heart, "I'll see you guys around, okay?"

Kairi and Riku blinked at him, confused, and Sora quickly turned on his heel and power-walked to the rowboat he used to get to the play islands, trying his best to not freak out until he got home.

He loved them. He _loved_ them.

What was he going to _do_?

-o-

After such a huge realization, hanging out with Riku and Kairi became a little _weird_.

Not in a bad way! It just…felt different. Like the world had changed a little, and Sora occasionally stumbled into things, trying to adjust to this new shift in reality. And it's not like they were doing anything different! They were hanging out like they always did – going to the play islands or heading to one of their houses to hang out and talk and watch movies.

The day they decided to go swimming was _different_, though; it's not like he hasn't seen them in swimsuits before! They've been swimming together for _forever_, but now it's just –

It's just –

He doesn't know what to _do_, now, when Kairi squeals and laughs in his arms as he picks her up to throw her into the surf. Or when Riku pushes his wet hair back, laughing after Sora splashes him full on in the face. When Riku retaliated by hauling him up in his arms and flinging both of them into the ocean, Sora thought he was going to pass out.

Sora wanted – he didn't know. A lot. He wanted a lot of things.

Mostly, now, he wanted to kiss the two of them so bad it made his teeth ache.

His heart is so _nervous_ now, _all the time_; it feels like a nervous bird, fluttering in his chest every time Sora was around them, ready to burst free from his chest and fly to them at any moment.

It makes it hard to hang out with them, now, because it feels so _obvious_ – like his heart is laid bare for them to see all over his face, all his love and longing and hopes. They _have_ to know.

But they don't. Apparently, somehow, they don't.

The days pass, and Sora pines and pines and pines.

He has everything he wanted – his home, his family, his friends by his side; it feels so greedy, at this point, to want so much more. Isn't it?

_I don't know_, he thinks during movie night at Kairi's house, melting into her touch as she absently runs her fingers through his hair, his head resting in her lap.

_I don't know_, he thinks, as he and Riku start to teach Kairi how to use her fledgling Keyblade, stunned by Kairi's elated smile and Riku's pride at her first success during a spar.

He doesn't know, he doesn't know – but every time Kairi absently messes with the gem on her necklace, or cocks her hip _just so_, puffing up when she's ready for a fight, or when Riku tucks his hair over his shoulder, or dreamily hums a song whenever he's busy working on something. Or when they just _smile_ at him, or the way his name sounds coming from their mouths, or – or – or –

His heart flutters in his chest. It swells, ready to burst.

If wanting like this made him greedy, then, well. He was fine with that.

But _what_ did he have to do to _do_ something about it?

-o-

"Hey, dad?"

One afternoon, Sora decided to seek out his father, and found Aouli reading a book on the couch, back resting against the arm. Coming down the stairs, Sora made an immediate beeline to his father and curled up next to him on the couch like he was a child again, trying to take care and not jostle the book he was reading.

He failed a bit, but at least he made the effort.

Once he was situated, his father huffed a quiet laugh through his nose, wrapping an arm around Sora as he rested his head on his shoulder, returning to his book with a small smile. It was quiet, after that, the air around them peaceful; Sora had taken to doing this more, since his return, seeking out his mom or dad and sitting close to them, enjoying their presence. Reminding them he was home.

It felt like a reassurance and an apology, all in one.

Sora was usually fine with just sitting with his father, occasionally asking a question about the book he was reading, but today he had questions. And so, he gathered up his courage and got his dad's attention.

When Aouli hummed quietly, letting him know he was listening, Sora nervously fiddled with his dad's sleeve, biting his lip. "…Is it…normal to uh, well…like two people? At the same time?"

Now he _knows_ he has his dad's full attention, because he slowly lowers the book he was reading to look down at his son, blinking rapidly with surprise. "…Well," he finally said, slowly, "do they know? That you…like them?"

"No." Sora shook his head, "I'm…I guess I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Well –" he fidgeted more, his face screwing up, "I feel greedy. Isn't this enough? Why should I want more? I have everything I wanted. And what if – what if they say no? What if that messes up everything?"

Aouli said nothing, his thoughtful eyes remaining on his son, and he ran a hand through Sora's hair as he pondered on his words, pushing his bangs out of his face only for them to spring back into place.

His dad knows who he's talking about – Sora _knows_ that he knows; even if he hasn't said their names outright, it's just so _obvious_.

"I guess you won't know unless you try." He finally said, "Sora – do you trust them? The…the people you like? That they won't hurt you?"

"I do," he said readily, "more than anything."

"Do you think it's wrong, feeling like this for them?"

"No! No, I –" Sora clutched at Aouli's sleeve, thinking about it. "It feels like it makes sense," he finally said, "like – like something that's always been there. Just more."

Aouli's lips quirked up in a little smile, and he ran his hand through Sora's hair once more, soothing. "Well, alright. You like them. And that's good. And you want to try and tell them?"

"Yes! But I…I don't know how." He pouted a little, "I want it to be _nice_. Dad, what should I do?"

"Well…" he drew it out, thinking, "I suppose…pay attention to them, more often. Compliment them every now and then. And, well…you could always give them gifts you know they'll like. Or food. Food was how I got your mother to marry me." He winked, grinning crookedly, and Sora laughed a little, uncurling his nervous fingers from his father's sleeve. "If you know what kind of treats they like, there's no way you can fail."

"I do!" Kairi was always weak for a particular cake at the café in the shopping square – vanilla, with mango filling on the inside – and Riku can never resist a good chocolate chip toffee cookie. He's got them pinned. But…Sora pouted a little more, "I'm not as good at baking as you are." He tugged Aouli's sleeve, "dad, can you help me? Just a little?"

"Alright," he chuckled, "just a little. You won't be able to win them over if you don't put the work in yourself, understand?"

"Yes!" Sora wrapped his arms around his father and gave him a squeeze, "thank you, dad! I mean it!"

His mind was already racing with ideas, of other things he could gift Kairi and Riku with, to let them know of his feelings. With his dad's help, he was starting to feel a little hopeful – that maybe his feelings can actually be returned.

"Oh, Sora," Aouli sighed, wrapping him up in a hug, "of course. It's no trouble at all."

-o-

Sora commenced his plan by hosting movie night at his house that weekend. After he made those plans, he and his dad spent the entire day working on baking the treats he wanted to surprise them with. His mother came in to check on them just as Sora began to ice the small cake he made for Kairi, Aouli pulling the tray of cookies for Riku out of the oven.

"Well," she said with a raised eyebrow, "what's all this about, Sora?" She reached out, wiping away a streak of flour that was smeared across his cheek, and he beamed at her. "Dad's helping me bake! I wanted to make something nice for Riku and Kairi!"

"We're on a mission for love," Aouli told Jun solemnly. "Sora's trying to make a good impression."

Jun's other eyebrow rose at that, and Sora's face warmed at his father's words, though his smile never wavered.

"I don't think you'll have to try very hard to succeed in that mission," Jun finally said, and Sora's cheeks _burned_. "Make sure you two clean up the kitchen when you're done. Aouli, we can go out for dinner, I think. Someplace nice." After kissing them both on the cheek and giving Sora an encouraging smile, Jun made her way out of the kitchen, leaving Sora to turn back to icing his cake.

As soon as the kitchen was clean, Sora's parents had kissed him goodbye before heading out to dinner, and he'd just finished arranging the usual pile of blankets and pillows when the front door opened, Kairi calling for him as she and Riku stepped inside. "Sora, we're here! We brought snacks! Oh – did you cook something?"

"It smells really good," Riku chimed in. "What is it?"

Sora's hands shook a little from his nerves, but he tucked his hand behind his back and smiled as his friends came into view. "I made some stuff!" He announced proudly, "my dad helped too, a little. Come on, we can grab some before we start up the movie."

Impulsively, he reached out and grabbed their hands, and his heart soared as neither of them pulled away, following him into the kitchen. He walked backwards as he led them to the kitchen, knowing they wouldn't let him bump into a wall, and got the pleasure of watching their eyes light up when they saw the desserts waiting for them on the counter.

"Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Kairi hissed, clutching at his hand, "Sora?"

"Yeah!" He grinned, "I made your favorites."

"Sora, you didn't have to –" Riku began, and Sora laughed a little, cutting him off. "I know I didn't have to, but I _wanted_ to. Okay?" He squeezed their hands one more time before letting go, "now, go grab a slice and a couple of cookies and then we can get on to the movie!"

"Uh, what about you? Come on," Kairi quickly took his hand back and pulled him towards the sweets, "you're getting in on this, too."

"But, Kairi, this is for y –"

"And we want to share it with you." Riku had snuck up behind them and began to gently push Sora forward. "C'mon, we're wasting time. Movie, remember?"

Dazed, Sora let himself be moved, and soon the three of them were pressed close together on the couch, a plate of sweets in hand as the movie began to play. Kairi hummed happily at her first bite of cake, "oh, this is _amazing_. It tastes just like the one at the café! Better, even!" She beamed at him, and Sora's heart skipped at her smile, "thank you, Sora – this was so sweet!"

At his other side, Riku had already inhaled three of the cookies he made and was reaching out to grab three more. "These are really, really good," he mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. "I take back what I said when we were ten – you're not a total baking disaster, after all." He smirked, and Sora puffed his cheeks out in a pout, whining when Riku reached out to pinch his nose shut.

Sora felt like he would float to the ceiling in his happiness; they liked it! They liked the food he made! Kairi even said the stuff he made was _better_!

And _then_ –

They both –

Leaned _into_ him.

So engrossed with the movie, they didn't notice Sora tense up a little as Kairi rested her head against his shoulder, or how his breath caught in his chest when Riku leaned against him until they were pressed close from shoulder to hip.

Sora's heart was _flying_ in his chest, he was so nervous, and his mind was racing; it's not like they never lean on each other, during movies – usually by the end of the film they're all sprawled across each other, using a spare arm or leg as a pillow. But this time _felt_ different.

Was it just him? Maybe it was just him. He's not relaxing like he usually does, and he hasn't even touched his cake yet, or the cookies, and it must be obvious. He must be. He _feels_ so obvious already, just with the treats he made, and what if they _know_, and they don't –

"Sora, you are thinking way too loud," Riku murmured, knocking his temple against his, "eat your stuff. Watch the movie."

Kairi hummed in agreement and slouched further into his space, eyes locked on the screen, "yeah, you need to eat your cake before I do."

Bit by bit, Sora relaxed into the couch, into their touch, and slowly ate away at the treats on his plate.

It tasted sweeter than he expected.

-o-

After that, getting them gifts was easy.

It didn't have to be some crazy extravagant purchase, Sora learned – though he was weak to buying a few things he thought would suit them, when he could. It never had to be anything big; they always liked it the most when it was something small -something that brought them to mind.

One day, he'd asked Kairi to meet him at the beach, and he ran up to her when she arrived, grinning. He was soaking wet, drops of seawater dripping off the ends of his hair, and cupping something in his hands, and that instantly made Kairi suspicious, taking a small step back with a glare. "If you're holding something gross in your hands," she warned, "I'm going to shove seaweed down your shirt when you least expect it."

"Kairi," Sora whined, "I would never!" Even though he's surprised her with bugs and lizards and all kinds of gross things when they were kids – Kairi could see right through him.

She scowled at him, her nose wrinkling in a way that made his heart swell up in his throat, and Sora pressed his cupped hands closer together. "It's a gift!" He promised, "nothing gross, I _promise_! Okay?"

"…okay," Kairi finally said, grudgingly taking a step towards him, "what is it?"

"You have to close your eyes."

"Sora –"

"I just want it to be a surprise!" He blurted out over Kairi's dangerous tone, "that's all, I swear! So – close your eyes? Please?"

Kairi threw him one last suspicious look before her eyes fluttered closed, doing as he asked, and Sora let out a small, relieved breath. "Okay. Hold out your hands!"

Lips pursed, Kairi held her hands out, palms cradled together, and with a grin, Sora opened up his hands and deposited his gift into her hands. Kairi's eyes opened as soon as something damp was placed into her hands, and her lips parted in wonder when she was faced with a small handful of Thalassa shells.

"I was swimming, and I found a bunch," Sora said, sheepishly scratching his head, "I know you like to make those charms my mom taught you, so – yeah. These are for you!"

His cheeks were flushed, and hopefully Kairi assumed it was because of the heat and not because of how she was looking at him.

"I –" Kairi's fingers curled around the shells, and she cradled them to her chest, eyes sparkling as she looked up at Sora. "This – this is sweet of you, Sora. Thank you." She smiled at him, the one smile that showed her dimples, and Sora felt his face burn even more at the brightness of her smile.

"I-it's no big deal!" He stammered, "I'm glad you like them! I mean, of course you would, duh, you really like them, I already knew that, so –"

Kairi giggled, and his nervous words dried up in his throat. "I do like them," she agreed, lips curved up in a smile he just couldn't decipher. "Now, come on – do you want to go get lunch from the usual spot? We can get sandwiches." Still smiling, Kairi tucked the shells into the pocket of her shorts, and then grabbed Sora's hand to lead him off the beach.

Another time, he was at the play islands, sparring with Riku like they used to, and they'd stopped to take a break. Riku was still moving, practicing forms, but Sora wanted to walk, so he meandered down the shoreline, listening to the push and pull of the waves.

He was considering going for a swim to cool off when he saw something glitter in the sand. Curious, he crouched down to see what it was, scooping the item out of the sand and skipping to the water to wash it off, and gasped once he cleaned his small discovery.

There, in the palm of his hand, was a perfect piece of sea glass. It was smooth when he ran his thumb over it, weathered down from its time in the sea, and as he held it up to the sun, he saw that it was the exact turquoise shade of Riku's eyes.

Holding the piece of glass close, Sora grinned and turned on his heel, running back to where Riku had just stopped practicing his forms, stabbing the end of his wooden sword into the sand.

"Ri-kuuu!" Sora called out, exhilarated, and Riku turned to face him, combing his sweaty hair away from his face with his fingers and braiding it back. "I found something for you!"

"Oh?" Riku brushed his finished braid over his shoulder, "it's not something gross, is it?"

"No!" Sora pouted at him, holding his treasure to his chest, "it's not gross! Here, gimme your hand."

"This is not making me believe any less that it's not gross."

"_Rikuuuu,_" Sora whined, and with a fond roll of his eyes, Riku finally gave Sora his hand. "Fine, fine," he sighed, exasperated, "what did you find?"

"Hold on – don't look!" Opening Riku's fingers, he quickly plopped the piece of sea glass into his hand and curled his fingers over it, beaming. "Okay," he said happily, "you can look now!"

Curious, Riku looked at what Sora placed in his hand, and his eyes widened a little at the piece of sea glass. "Oh, wow."

"Right?" Sora folded his hands behind his head, "I found it when I was taking a walk and it made me think of you! Isn't it pretty? It matches your eyes!"

A dusky blush spread across Riku's cheeks, and Sora was so pleased with himself – a gift, _and _a compliment, at the same time! He was _so_ good at this.

"Well," Riku coughed, embarrassed, as he pocketed the sea glass, "thanks, Sora. That was –" His eyes flickered with something that Sora wasn't able to catch before he ducked his head, looking at him through his bangs, "that was nice of you."

Riku's lips curved with a smile, a small, shy thing, and oh wow, wow, Sora wanted to kiss him so much it was crazy. What was stopping him? He swayed forward onto the balls of his feet for a moment, yearning – but he held back. Rocked back onto his heels with a smile.

"Of course!" he chirped, "you wanna get back to sparring? I almost had you the last time!"

"Oh, you _thought_ you did," Riku scoffed, heading back to his practice sword.

And so it went.

Sora _really _liked giving them gifts – those random, thoughtful, unplanned things, that made their eyes sparkle in a way he couldn't get enough of. And it was so easy because it was something that he wanted to do all the time already! He always wanted to give them things, give them food and trinkets and other nice things. One weekend, a small chocolate tart for Riku. Another time, a bracelet for Kairi that he saw at the farmer's market, tiny carved shells wound together on a silver chain. Between that, other random, perfect things – at the beaches, he found another piece of sea glass for Riku, and for Kairi he found a small, empty conch shell, by one of the tide pools.

And _compliments_! Those were fun, too – Riku and Kairi deserved to hear nice things, always. He loved telling Riku when his hair looks nice, or when something Kairi wears brings out her eyes – he loves the blushing even more, and the shy smiles that come with it.

He must be obvious by now, his words and actions a loud display of the deepest feelings of his heart. But even if it is, it's okay – he likes this, doing things to let his dearest friends know that they're loved, that they're beloved and _especially_ so by him.

He soared through _galaxies_ for them – they _have_ to know, in some way.

-o-

After a couple months of this – of treats, and gifts, and sweet words – it all comes to a head.

It was nearing the end of the day, the sun slowly beginning to set, and Sora was wandering across the play islands, heading to the paopu tree, where Kairi and Riku were waiting. As he walked, a few sprays of color caught his eye – bunches of flowers, growing near the misty spray of the waterfall. Smiling a little, Sora decided he would pick some, just a few little flowers, and make a bouquet – a small bundle for Kairi, and another for Riku.

He rushed to their tree, already picturing the smiles they would give him in his mind, and his heart raced when he saw the two of them, heads close together as they spoke. Kairi's face was serious, and Riku's lips thinned at whatever she'd just said, and a crumb of worry twisted at Sora's heart, wondering what they were talking about.

Shaking it off, Sora broke into a jog, taking care to not crush his flowers. "Kairi, Riku!" he called out once he was close enough, "sorry if I'm late!"

He bent over his knees, giving himself a second to catch his breath before heaving himself onto their tree, sitting between them like he always did. "I got you flowers," he said breathlessly, holding out the small bundles, "I saw them, and I thought of you!"

Sora held out their little gifts with a smile, and his eyes bounced between the two of them, ready to see that surprised light, their pleased smiles.

He didn't get that at all.

Riku's expression was unreadable as he stared at the flowers in his hands, and Kairi was looking at Sora with a peculiar expression on her face. "Sora…" she said, slowly, and his stomach clenched.

He suddenly felt like he'd swallowed an ice cube, chills spreading from his gut out to his limbs; his heart skipped in his chest, just for a moment, before bursting into a rapid, panicked beat.

Sora hoped none of his anxiety showed on his face as he gave Kairi a smile, "yeah? What is it?"

"I just…" Kairi bit her lip, "these gifts…all those things you say…why…what are they for?"

The anxious whine in his ears grew into a roar, and Sora was ready to just leap off the tree and run home. This was it – he was found out, and Kairi and Riku don't actually _like_ the gifts, and the compliments, and – it was weird. He was weird, he was being weird, he made them uncomfortable and they want him to _stop_, and maybe they don't even want to be his _friend_ anymore –

Sora forced himself to breathe through the frantic buzzing of his thoughts and pasted on another grin, "oh I just got things that made me think of you! You two are my best friends, why wouldn't I give you gifts?"

"But, Sora," Riku finally spoke, "we want to know _why_."

"But –" He was crushing the flowers in his hands, he knew it – he ruined it, he ruined everything – "but I just said –"

"Sora." Kairi reached out, placed a hand over his to make him relax his hold on the poor flowers in his grip. "Tell us why. Please?"

_Do you trust them?_ His father's questions echoed in his ear, _the – the people you like? That they won't hurt you?_

Yes. More than anything.

He felt that then, and he feels it now.

_Courage, Sora_.

Sora breathed in deeply. He tried to be brave. "I –" he was wringing the flowers again between his hands, nervous, _terrified_ –

"I –" he squeaked, "I – I keep giving you gifts, and – and _saying things_ because I – I really, re –"

He was shaking, a little, and he breathed in again, trying to calm down, "Kairi, Riku, I – I really, _really_ like you."

His hands were clammy with sweat, his heart racing in his ears, and it was so _quiet_, quiet enough that he could hear Riku's sharp inhale. Sora's lip trembled a little, and he stared into Kairi's wide eyes and tried to stay brave. "I've always -! I've always, always liked you two. You're my _best friends_, of _course_ I love you. I only –"

He looked down at his lap, at the poor flowers he'd crushed in his hands, "I -after everything that's happened…and coming home…I realized it was just – more. Deeper." Sora's cheeks burned as he laid out the depths of his heart, but he had to keep going, "I just – wanted to give you nice things, and tell you nice stuff, just so – just so you two know how much I care about you."

"So," he continued at his hands, unable to find enough courage to lift up his head, "so, if you don't feel that way or – or if you don't want to be friends anymore –" he struggled to say that around the lump in his throat, " – it's…it's fine. You don't have to feel that way. I was trying not to make it weird. I just wanted you two to know that – that I love you. And stuff."

Silence.

Well.

Alright, then.

Sora's eyes burned with tears, but he was determined not to let them fall, "okay, so – so I'll just go, I think. I guess I'll see you later? Or not, I guess, since I –"

"Sora."

Kairi's hand on the curve of his jaw silenced him, and he followed her gentle nudge to lift his head and look up into her warm eyes, her face much closer than anticipated, lips curved with a tiny smile. Sora looked at her with wide, watery eyes, and she huffed a small laugh, "oh, Sora - you're so silly."

And then she leaned in and kissed him.

Sora's brain whited out, and he froze at the feel of her lips on his, clenched hands going lax and letting the flowers he picked drift to his lap as he slowly realized _this was happening_. This was _real_, and Kairi was actually _kissing him_, her lips soft and warm and _wow_.

Sora was in a daze when Kairi finally pulled away, and he wondered when she grabbed one of the flowers he'd crushed, tucking it behind her ear with a smile.

"See, Riku?" Kairi said over Sora's shoulder, and he jumped slightly as Riku leaned in, propping his chin against his shoulder, "it was _fine_. We just had to talk to him."

"I just wanted to be sure," he mumbled, and Sora could feel the heat of his blushing against his neck, "I didn't want to read too much into it or anything. I – I didn't feel like I deserved it."

"I –" his voice cracked on the way out, and Sora _really_ hoped he wasn't crying, "I – wait. What? You're – you're not upset? You don't think it was weird, or -?"

"Why on earth would we be upset?" Riku snorted, "I mean, I was – unsure, for a moment. But not upset."

"Sora, you've been so sweet." Kairi cradled his face in her hand, brushing a thumb across his cheek, "I'm sorry if we scared you – we didn't mean to do that. We just wanted some answers, to be sure."

"Wait, so –" he licked his lips nervously, and didn't miss how Kairi tracked the motion with her eyes, "so, do you – do you feel -?"

"Don't be dumb." Riku wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, giving him a squeeze as he pressed a kiss to his jawline that sent a shock down his spine, "Sora, of course we love you. How could we _not_?"

Kairi beamed at him, eyes sparkling, and the world was blurred over for a moment before Sora blinked, tears spilling down his face. "Oh, no, don't cry!" Kairi laughed, scooting closer to start wiping away his tears. "Sora, I'm sorry, we're sorry. It's okay!"

"I'm not crying!" Sora bawled, traitor tears staining his face, "I'm just – I'm just happy!"

He was so relieved he felt like he could collapse, and he sagged backward into Riku's arms, just a little. He thought he'd messed it up – but he didn't! They love him! They _love_ him! It felt like a _dream_.

His hands were shaking a little as he reached for Kairi, pulling her close so he could kiss her again, and actually _participate_ this time. Eventually one kiss turned into another into another and another, until Kairi was giggling against him, flushed and happy. Once he finally let her go, he squirmed around in Riku's grip to face him, discovering that he'd been watching them the whole time, a small smile on his face. "Riku, come here," Sora reached up, cupping his face to bring him down to his level, "I've been wanting to kiss you and Kairi for _days_, so you have to deliver."

"Well, if you insist," he drawled, leaning in, and wow, _wow_, Sora really loves kissing. He _especially_ loves kissing Riku and Kairi.

"Wow," he whispered, against Riku's lips, dazed, "who taught you all that?"

"Well, we've been getting plenty of practice in while we were waiting for you," Kairi admitted slyly, her chin now perched on Sora's shoulder, and he blushed so hard that he could _feel _his ears burning.

"Oh," Sora said faintly as Riku's nose brushed against his, "oh, you – okay."

"I've been waiting for you and Riku for a long time," Kairi said, plucking another ruined flower from Sora's lap to tuck into Riku's hair. "It's about time you finally caught up."

He couldn't help but laugh in disbelief, still stunned that this was really _happening_, and Riku swooped back in and let his laughter roll across his tongue.

Sora couldn't believe it – that he was really, really getting everything he wanted. That the two people he loved most loved him too, and might have for a while, and were _waiting for him._

They _saw_ him, cut straight to the heart of his gifts and his words and heard his silent question, asked over and over: _do you? Do you?_ And he finally has their answer: _we do_.

He doesn't know how his heart hasn't burst yet, from so much happiness.

* * *

this was so fun and cute to write, my god. I hope y'all liked it! throw me a comment if you do!

I might be plotting a couple other things, so keep an eye on this space just in case lmao. you never know when something'll pop up! I'm spacebeyonce on tumblr if you wanna hang with me there.

thank you everyone! until next time! :)


End file.
